


Useless

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau needs a bit of a pep talk after a stressful day in the jungle. Unfortunately Fjord's the one who finds her first.





	Useless

“Hey,” Fjord said, startling his monk friend out of her thoughts as she peered over the side of the ship and into the deep dark water below.

“Oh. Hey.”

“Jester is telling the crew of our daring escape. She's mostly focusing on the fairies and fluffernutter but they were all impressed by what you did to the hydra. You're missing it.”

“Oh, the hydra. Yeah. That was…” she frowned and turned back to the water. “I'm just gonna hang out here for a little while.”

Fjord raised an eyebrow and stepped up beside her. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” she said, unconvincingly. “For sure. Great. Go gaze adoringly at Jester or whatever it is you do in your free time, man.”

Fjord coughed in surprise and blushed, looking away. “I don't… I don't-” he cleared his throat. “We're talking about you right now. What's wrong. You're not usually this… contemplative.”

“Hey, I am deep man. I'm deep as fuck.”

“Sure.”

“I'm just… Okay, if I tell you do you promise that this stays between us?”

“Of course.”

Beau sighed heavily and spun around to lean against the railing, crossing her arms over her chest. “I felt- gods listen to me, talking about feelings and shit. I felt useless. We were running away and there was nothing I could do. I don't think I've ever felt more useless in my life. We were running and everyone was doing what they could to slow down the yuan ti and I was useless.”

“Are you kidding? You were badass! You destroyed that hydra like a warrior of legend. It was amazing.”

Beau shrugged in faux humbleness. “Well…” She shook her head. “After that. I just feel like I let everyone down.”

“Beau, you saved us. You have never let me down.”

“Yet.”

“Well nobody's perfect.”

She snorted in amusement and shook her head again. “Thanks.”

“Sure. Feel better?”

“Not in the least. But that's not your fault. It's not your job to make me feel better.” She pushed off the railing and pat his shoulder. “Let's go find some booze. I need to be drunk right now.”


End file.
